boothumourfandomcom-20200213-history
"Steve"
"Steve" or '"Spanish Steve" '''is a "person" which Nicholas was in communication with between on the 1st May 2018, through the OKCupid dating app. OKCupid (Part 1) On the night of Monday 30th April, Nicholas was having a browse at the men on OKCupid whilst having a bath. Like Tinder if you swipe to the right if you like somebody, but unless;ess that person has a paid subscription, you will need to write a message for them to be able to see you back. It was here where Nicholas stumbled upon "Steve". According to Steve's profile, he is living in London (Though Originally from Spain), 6'11", Full Bodied and working as a Fashion Designer. He claimed to be looking for new and exciting people. Nicholas thought he was well fit, and liked an messaged him straight away. The following morning Nicholas awoke to an actual message back from "Steve" exclaiming about Nicholas'love of cars, followed by a heart-eyed emoji. Nicholas was delighted, and spoke a little about cars with him. Talking with"Steve" (1st May 2018) On the train ride home, Nicholas thought she would talk to "Steve" some more, as she was rather interested in him, and even shared a picture with Jones. Nicholas asked where in London "Steve" lived: Victoria. What type of fashion does he work in: (Though not specific) "Steve" claimed to have worked for Dior, and currently Victoria's Secret. Nicholas then asked him about Spain, particularly where he was from: 'Barcelona'. Nicholas had been to Barcelona, some years previously and remembered seeing the infamous naked man on the beach, so jokingly she referenced him to "Steve" But "Steve" strangely didn't seem to have a clue. This is where the suspicions first started to arise. May Day, May Day, India Calling Though the two had been talking for about 5 minutes, "Steve" seemed eager to get Nicholas on Whatsapp. She became a bit cautious at this point, she wasn't one to give out her number willy-nilly anyway, so this proposition so early was a bit weird. He clarified the odd situation by claiming that he's give her his English number, incase they WhatsApp Called. Nicholas exclaimed that wouldn't matter though as Whatsapp is over the Internet, and foreign charges don't count. This was when he gave her his first of two numbers. +919013304508 which was said to be the wrong number, and +918920257946. Nicholas thought the country code looked a bit strange, thinking that Spain should be a smaller number. She was not surprised to find the code belong to that of an Indian number. Whatsapp Nicholas had just added "Steve" when she had this revelation, and decide to question "Steve" on this right away.He claimed that he got his phone when he was in India on holiday, And said that the second number was from a dual sim, like some kinda millennial drug-dealer. He also didn't have a photo on his WhatsApp profile. Nicholas told him straight that she didn't believe him, and asked him to send her a picture, which he didn't want to do surprise, surprise. Steve said if Nicholas felt more comfortable chatting on OkCupid messenger he would be happy with this. OkCupid (Part 2) Nicholas wanted venture deeper into the life of Steve. She asked again about his origins, but this time he claimed that he was born and lived in Chicago, but did a degree in Barcelona, and had roots from there. He shortly after asked Nicholas if she wanted to meet, which Nicholas responded, rather bluntly, but truthfully "No". The conversation ended there. She later blocked and deleted his messages, scared he might hack her, or some nonsense like that. Account deactivation (May 2nd 2018) Whilst on the Train home again , Nicholas through she would catch up with her favourite suspected catfish. She was surprised however to find "Steve's" account deactivated and his images removed. luckily she could still access his OkCupid chat history though, so she could screenshot them for the wiki. Bollywood Nicholas was intreated who the man was in the photo from his profile, and luckily she had saved a copy from when she sent them to Jones for his approval. She used the upload and search feature on google, to see if it could bring up any more pieces to the puzzle. It bloody did. A website link to a page titled '''Learn The Art Of Taking The Most Stylish Selfies From Your Favourite Bollywood Celebrities' appeared with the exact image of "Steve" standing in his bathroom (The one used on this page) appeared. The page was originally published in August 2015, so god knows howling "Steve" had been tricking people online. Category:Human Category:Humanoid Category:Event Category:Minor Character Category:2018